


Repeat Performance

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [13]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Grandmother Wood Universe, M/M, otp birthday fics, sean/elijah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's resistance to celebrating his birthday doesn't stop Elijah from executing some very special plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeat Performance

**Author's Note:**

> The second of two fics written for Sean Astin's 41st birthday. This is a continuation of _Just Words_ , and a sequel of sorts to _A Very Special Evening_. Takes place in my Grandmother Wood Universe.

Elijah had been so looking forward to Sean coming home that Sean had barely stepped through the front door when Elijah pounced on him and asked, “So what are we going to do for your birthday?”

Sean took a moment to take off his jacket and put down his briefcase before answering, “Besides skipping it altogether?”

“Didn’t we go through this already?” Elijah sighed. “Age is just a number and all that? If you’ve already forgotten a conversation we had only this morning, maybe you _are_ getting old.”

“I didn’t forget it, smartass. I just don’t think my turning forty-one is an event that needs celebrating.”

Elijah pursed his lips. “Then it’s a good thing that you’re not the party planner.”

“Party?” Sean looked stricken. “Tell me you didn’t.”

Elijah let him sweat for a minute then shook his head. “I considered it, and I have to tell you that your girls were crazy about the idea, but I convinced them to let me have you all to myself tonight.”

This announcement seemed to placate Sean. “A quiet evening at home then.”

Elijah shook his head. “Guess again.”

Sean sighed. “Will you just tell me what you have planned because I’m too—“

“If you say _too old_ , I’m going to have to smack you, Irish.”

That produced a smile. “I was going to say too tired.”

“Too tired?” Elijah repeated, looking disappointed.

This made Sean chuckle. Having a younger lover did have its advantages. “Don’t worry, baby. I’m never too tired for you.”

“Good,” Elijah said, smiling again. “Our reservations aren’t until eight, so you’ve got time to shower and change. I’ve already got your tux laid out.”

Reservations? Tux? Now Sean was totally confused. “Elijah, what the hell are you talking about?”

“It was actually your idea,” Elijah said. “I mean, you inspired me.” When Sean continued to look baffled, Elijah explained, “We had such a great time on Valentine’s Day, I thought we could go back to the same restaurant for your birthday.”

The fog finally clearing, Sean nodded. It was a lovely idea, and there was no denying he’d enjoyed the celebration in their hotel suite after dinner, but… “If all you want is dinner in bed, followed by sex, we can do that here,” he suggested.

“That would be nice,” Elijah admitted, “but tonight I want to show you off.”

“Really.”

“Yes, really. The little out-of-the-way table was fine for Valentine’s Day, but tonight I want to sit at the most conspicuous spot in the restaurant so everyone can see how lucky I am to be with the most handsome, sexy man I know.”

The compliment warmed Sean’s heart, even though he believed that he was the lucky one, not Elijah. Raising his eyebrows, he questioned, “So we’re actually going to eat dinner in the restaurant this time?”

Elijah held up three fingers in what he hoped resembled a Boy Scout salute. “Scout’s Honor.”

“Fine,” Sean gave in, “but you have to wear a tux, too.”

Elijah wasn’t too pleased with that compromise, but fair was fair. “Deal,” he agreed.

“This was really a nice idea, Elijah, thank you,” Sean said as he headed to the bedroom.

“You’re welcome, Sean.”

Sean turned back to add, “Of course, I will miss the after-dinner entertainment.”

“Miss it?” Now it was Elijah’s turn to look puzzled. “Why will you miss it? I told you that you inspired me, so I reserved us the same suite we had then.”

Sean was smiling broadly now. “When you said we weren’t having dinner in bed, I just assumed...”

“That we’d be coming home right after dinner?”

“Yes.”

“Well we’re not. And since today is Saturday, I booked the suite for the entire weekend. It’s a good thing you’re not tired because I intend to make sure your birthday celebration continues on into the wee hours of the morning.”

“Guaranteeing that I’ll be totally exhausted by the time the sun rises,” Sean grinned.

“Not a problem,” Elijah replied. “We may be having dinner in the dining room tonight, but tomorrow morning we’ll be having breakfast in bed.”


End file.
